A challenge
by A Random Dude who likes anime
Summary: A challenge for those who want to take this story cuz i suck at writing and i don't think i can make this a good Fic. PM me. And my grammar fucking sucks just so you know. And i'll let people know when someone takes this up.


Madara Uchiha. A name many feared. A name that was given to the one of the strongest shinobi in his era. A few could challenge him. And even less could stand up to him in combat. But only one defeated him. That one was Senju Hashirama.

Senju Hashirama. Head of the Senju clan. The rivaling clan of the Uchiha. Only clan that could match the Uchiha and their Sharingan. He had a special ability. By combining Earth and Water elements he could create the Wood Release. And he could use it with devastating effects. He could even subdue the Biju.

And the battle raged on between the Senju and the Uchiha. However, living in a world of constant bloodshed, Hashirama had a great love for his fellow man and a dream of peace among all ninja. Known as the "Will of Fire" (火の意志, "Hi no Ishi"), this belief enabled Hashirama to use his position as leader to convince his clan to propose a truce with the Uchiha clan. Weary of fighting, and persuaded by Hashirama's great charisma and negotiation skill, though not accepted at first, the Uchiha ultimately conceded to the fact that the Senju were superior to them and started to surrender to the Senju. During a battle that lasted an entire day, Madara Uchiha finally fell in battle but still refused to accept the truce until Hashirama killed either himself or his own brother. Witnessing Hashirama's resolve to kill himself, Madara finally accepted their truce thus ending the bloody rivalry between the two clan.

The Senju and the Uchiha created a permanent settlement for shinobi within the country: Konohagakure. The first of its kind, the system along with the name inspired more countries to have their own hidden village per country, ending the Warring States Period with Hashirama's dream becoming a reality. But it would soon start again after Hashirama was elected as the First Hokage with the only Uchiha who was against the truce, Madara Uchiha who came to the conclusion that the hope for his clan was slowly dwindling, defected from the village in search of what he called his own reality.

This renewed his battles with Hashirama. He came back and challenged him with the Kyubi whom he controlled with the power of his Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan like his pet. The battle between the two titans had devastating effect on the land, creating what would they call in the future as The Valley of the End.

Madara lost. He'd been strong. Stronger than many others. But Hashirama was stronger. His Sage Art: Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands(Senpō: Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju) destroyed his ultimate defense and restrained the Kyubi. But they were both on their last legs. They clashed the final time. Only to be deceived by a Wood Clone, and was shocked to find the real Hashirama standing behind him and stabbing him through the chest. Quickly losing consciousness, Madara vowed that one day Konohagakure would be shrouded in darkness, and appeared to have died from his wound.

In spite of this, Madara survived the stab wound given to him by Hashirama and went into hiding. He then used Hashirama's cells, which he had acquired on the battlefield, and transplanted them into his wounds. Though he noted that nothing happened at first, when he was nearing the end of his natural lifespan, he awakened the Rinnegan. He also acquired the Wood Release kekkei genkai, and with both Senju and Uchiha DNA — the ability to summon the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. He later transplanted his Rinnegan eyes into Nagato without the young man knowing, and replaced his left eye with a spare Sharingan. Years later, Madara had been reduced to using the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path as a life support system, constantly being supplied chakra by it or else he would die immediately. Also from the stolen cells of Hashirama, Madara used the statue to cultivate a living clone of Hashirama and from it weaker copies of Hashirama, the Zetsu clones. During the Third Shinobi World War, he saved Obito Uchiha after the battle of Kannabi Bridge, using artificial mass to replace the destroyed half of Obito's body. He told Obito that he would have to repay his debt to him slowly. Madara then left two Zetsu clones with the task of guarding Obito and helping him with his rehabilitation, so he could be useful to him by the time he woke up. After Obito returned to him as he had predicted, Madara, now certain that Obito was sincere, carried him into a genjutsu and told him about the Sage of the Six Paths and the Ten-Tails. He then explained how he had awakened the Rinnegan, gained access to the empty shell of the Ten-Tails, and cultivated Hashirama's cells. He would go on to teach him among other things various kinjutsu, advanced Uchiha techniques, the Yin–Yang Release, and the power of the Rinnegan. Before passing, Madara also created Black Zetsu by pouring his will into a Zetsu clone and also left part of his will in the chakra receiver which extends from the statue's navel. With that, Madara disconnected himself from the statue and, with his dying breath, told Obito to go and, until the time he was revived, he was to act under his name.

But that was not the case. Just as Madara passed away Obito struck out killing the un-expecting Black Zetsu clone that had Madara's will and made Madara's plans his own.(you all know what happened after this, but basically Obito was not carrying out Madara's plan, but his own. And was planning to use the Mugen Tsukiyomi to create his own ideal world so I'm gonna skip to the part where Madara get's revived by Rinne Tensei.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-TIME SKIP-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Obito watched as Madara forcefully used him to revive himself(Madara).If Madara gets a real living body that was at his prime he could ruin the plan. But he had a plan(god I'm using that word a lot). An idea that was in his head since unlocking his special Sharingan ability. The idea to get rid of Madara and not worrying about him ruining his ideal world.

XXX-Madara POV-XXX

I felt my body returning to life. More alive than being under Edo Tensei. And with a real body, I would finally be able to fight at my fullest. So I broke out of the restraints that Hashirama was holding me with and absorbed his Senjutsu chakra.

"Hmm….so this is what it feels like. I feel stronger. A lot stronger that before. Senjutsu is truly a powerful technique." I thought. But I was far from victory. I still need to capture the Biju. So as I batted away an annoying little Uchiha who thought that he could kill me. "I'm gonna get you next…You beasts" I said as I looked at the Biju who was preparing for an attack.

XXX-Third person-XXX

Obito watched as Madara reclaimed a living body so he put his plan into action.

Using the bit of chakra he had left as he performed the last jutsu he could before absorbing the Juubi.

"KAMUI!" He yelled as a tear in space formed right before Madara and started sucking him in. Too surprised Obito still had the strenght do this, Madara helplessly drifted into the endless void between the dimentions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN:Anyone wanna take this PM me. And no i will not make this Juubi jinchuuriki Madara that would be silly. And another condition: Madara will still have chakra and his abilities. I just can't picture a weak Madara.


End file.
